Text Messaging
by Midnight Shadow Girl
Summary: Grimmjow is curious about the meaning of text messaging when he got ahold of Ichigo's cellphone. What the hell does "LOL" mean?


Okay after rereading my Bleach drabble Something You Gotta Know, I then thought up of how shinigami AND arrancars get curious at times when it came to human technology. I decided to use Grimmjow for this one. He's my second favorite Espada with Ulquiorra as my first. Ichigo is just one character I love to mess with. I don't hate him, I just love to torture him. His personality amuses me, which is how he became one of my top favorite Bleach characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do in Hueco Mundo except killing, eating, and fighting hollows for the hell of it. He, along with Nel, took over Las Noches when they helped the shinigami defeat Aizen during the Winter War. He thought it would be great to take over and do whatever the fuck he wanted but… there was nothing to do. If he got bored, there was only one person who could satisfy him and that person was Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo put his cellphone down after finishing his text to Orihime. The girl wanted to know what the homework was for math since she injured herself in a game of soccer until the conversation suddenly became random. Ichigo didn't mind one bit.

"Ichi-nii!" His sister Yuzu called out. "Dinner is ready!"

"I'll be down there in a bit!" He got up from his chair and put his homework together so that it'll be there when he got back.

As soon as he left, his bedroom window opened and in came Grimmjow. _Funny. I could've sworn I heard the strawberry in here. I can still sense him close by. Probably went down to eat or something._ He decided to wait for the strawberry as he lay across the bed. He decided to be polite, isn't that thoughtful? Suddenly a tune came up that made the arrancar jump.

"What the fuck is that?!" Grimmjow pulled out his zanpakuto and looked around the room.

His eyes landed on the cellphone. _What the hell is that thing?_ He thought as he sheathed Pantera and walked over to the device. He picked it up and examined it from every point. Something was written on the screen.

**1 Text Message**

There was one thing that went through Grimmjow's mind. _What the fuck is a text message?_ Even though he took a lot of trips to the world of the living, he still wasn't knowledgeable of the technology that the humans use. He didn't know what to do when the screen faded and decided to press one of the buttons. The screen popped up again but this time it showed something different.

**From: Inoue Orihime**

**LOL! That was funny!**

This made Grimmjow curious. He recognized the name since she was the girl who healed his arm and the one who healed Ichigo when Grimmjow brought her to him. He understood the last sentence since he assumed that Ichigo and Orihime were talking about something funny or some shit but that word… LOL… What did it mean?

_Is it even a word?_ He thought as he continued to stare at the word in the screen until it faded. Then the door burst open, revealing a wide-eyed Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Grimmjow just stood there innocently and confused, still holding the cellphone in his hand.

"I just came by because I got bored. This thing started making some strange sounds so I picked up. You have this text message or whatever the hell it is."

Ichigo snatched it from the Sexta's hand and took a look at the screen. Grimmjow watched as the strawberry fiddled with the buttons and then tucked it in his back pocket.

"What does lull mean?"

Ichigo stared at the arrancar before him. Did he just pronounce LOL as 'lull?'

"First of all, it's LOL. It's an abbreviation of 'laughing out loud'."

"Laughing out loud? Why abbreviate it?"

"Because people don't want to text the whole thing."

Grimmjow decided to ask the second question that has been bugging him.

"What's a text message?"

Ichigo hated the part where he had to explain about the stuff that humans like him do to curious shinigami like Rukia. Now he has to explain it to arrancars like Grimmjow. He sucked at explaining things but then again, it's better than doing a visual with crappy drawings.

"It's a message that we can send from a cellphone," Ichigo took the device out and showed it to Grimmjow. "to another cellphone if we're from a far distance."

"That thing you call a cellphone… it's a phone?" Grimmjow pointed at the device as Ichigo deadpanned.

"Duh."

"Can't you just… I don't know CALL instead of text messaging?"

"People like to text message most of the time. We use it for short conversations."

"Like what you're doing with that human girl?"

"Her name's Inoue and yes."

Then a tune began playing and Ichigo looked at the screen of his phone. Grimmjow came over and took a peek.

**From: Inoue Orihime**

**BRB. i need 2 put some things away**

"What the hell does that mean now?" Grimmjow pointed at the first word.

"BRB? Be right back."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo for a moment and then at the phone screen. "You really need to teach me this shit. I don't get what the fuck you humans write with this text messaging crap."

* * *

It's been two weeks since Grimmjow came. Ever since then, Ichigo's days have been peaceful. His idiotic dad didn't bother to fight him, school's been going okay, and not much hollows have been coming about. This was like a vacation to him.

Then a tune from his cellphone began playing and he looked at the screen.

**From: xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**Yo berry I got me 1. LMAO**

Ichigo stared at the screen for a long time… There was only one person who would call him that. How the hell did Grimmjow get his number and how did he obtain a cellphone in the first place? Then another message popped up.

**From: Inoue Orihime**

**Kurosaki-kun Jeagerjaques-san came by i hope u dont mind me giving him ur #**

Oh God… Another message came.

**From: xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**This is fcking awesome now i can bug u whenever the fck i want LOL!**

Deep down, Ichigo regretted of ever teaching Grimmjow the meanings of the abbreviated words and how to send a text message.


End file.
